This invention relates to a cut loop fabric which is knit on a standard terry knitting machine, and more particularly, to a terry knit cut loop fabric in which the technical face is napped, and the technical back is sheared.
In general, knitted terry fabrics are a variation of a jersey knit fabric whereby two yarns are fed simultaneously into the same needles. A plaiting technique is employed to knit the fabric which causes one yarn always to appear on the technical face, and the other yarn to always appear on the technical back. As the fabric is knitted, sinker loops are formed of one yarn, leaving the other yarn to serve as the ground.
It is well known to shear the terry loops of a terry constructed fabric in order to create a velvet effect. This is true whether the terry fabric has a circular knit construction, a warp knit construction or some other type of construction. For all these types of items, the technical back of the fabric is a velvet, with the technical face having a smooth surface.
Terry fabrics of the above construction, however, are less than desirable. In the first instance, such terry fabrics exhibit thermal properties which limit usage to warmer weather climates. In addition, they are inadequate in terms of removing moisture away from the skin, the effect being the clinging of the fabric to the skin.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cut loop terry fabric knit on a standard terry knitting machine which has improved thermal properties, as well as improved qualities with respect to luster, depth of color and finish.